


I Remember You (Second Attempt)

by fabpurpleprincess



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabpurpleprincess/pseuds/fabpurpleprincess
Summary: If Celaena recognized Murtaugh Allsbrook in CoM.All rights belong to Sarah J. Maas. Quotes are used to make this more realistic.*This is my second attempt writing this fanfic. The original one will not be taken down, but it won't be updated anymore.





	I Remember You (Second Attempt)

Celaena couldn’t breathe. She was drowning--drowning in memories--of her life before Celaena Sardothien, when she was a young, innocent princess living in fear of her own powers, who had only one friend, her cousin Aedion. She remembered running away from her parents’ killer-- of waking up in Arrobyn Hamel’s home, and hearing the news that her whole family, most of the Court of Terrasen, was wiped out… many had just disappeared…

 

And one of the survivors was standing right in front of her.

 

But he didn’t know who she was before. They probably didn’t even know who she was now. And it would remain that way. 

 

“Murtaugh Allsbrook,” she sneered, “You’ve made a grave mistake by stealing Adarlan’s Captain of the Guard.”

 

Murtaugh stepped back in shock. “How do you know my name?”

 

“I have my ways,” Celaena purred. “And you will know some of them if you don’t return the Captain to me.”

 

The masked man near Chaol tensed. She raised her weapons and smirked at him. Before he could attack her, Murtaugh placed a hand on his shoulder, and said, “Wait for Archer.”

 

Celaena stiffened. So Archer was a rebel. Interesting. But Chaol was still in chains. “I don’t care when Archer comes,” she hissed, “ _ Unchain the Captain. _ ” The rebels recoiled at the tone of her voice.

 

“Celaena?” a familiar voice called out from behind her. Archer was standing in the doorway, wide-eyed and breathing heavily. Before he could say anything more, Celaena threw a dagger that narrowly missed his face. A warning. The rebels tensed, some moving towards him. To protect him. Archer was definitely part of the group. Which meant he had a role in kidnapping Chaol. Most likely a large one, as he had the most ties to the glass castle. 

 

He set her up.

 

“Tell your  _ friends _ to unchain the captain,” She told him. “Now.”

 

“Please,” he begged, “Let me explain.”

 

“Did you not understand me? Un. Chain. Him. NOW.” She growled.

 

Archer nodded at the guard, who reluctantly unlocked the shackles on Chaol. As the Captain rubbed his sore wrists, Celaena faced Archer calmly. “You have one sentence to convince me not to kill everyone in this warehouse.”

 

“I have been working with Nehemia to lead these people for the past six months.”

 

Nehemia, oh Nehemia. Of course she was working with the rebels. Archer, sensing that he had passed her test, jerked his chin at the remaining rebels scattered around the warehouse. They left. However, Murtaugh and the masked guard stayed. Chaol moved next to her.

 

Murtaugh was staring at her with a mixture of awe, disbelief, and fear. He stepped forward, and asked quietly, “You know Princess Nehemia?”

 

“She’s my friend,” Celaena said tightly. Or at least she was supposed to be. 

 

“No  _ friend _ of the Princess would murder the rebels trying to  _ help _ her beloved country,” sneered the guard.

 

“Stop,” Archer said to him. He faces Celaena. “We’re not trying to pick a fight. But there is some bad news I need to tell you.”

 

“What.” She watched him suspiciously.

 

“Nehemia… was supposed to be questioned by the Captain tonight. About her behaviour. My sources also found out that he was informed that there was a threat to the Princess’s life.”

 

“What is he talking about.” Celaena turned to Chaol.

 

Chaol looked at her with sad, pleading eyes. “I knew about the anonymous threat to her life, yes. But--” Before he could continue, she backhanded him in the face. Then slapped him again. He fell backwards.

 

“We kidnapped him because we wanted to know what he’d been commanded to do to the Princess.” Archer told her.

 

“That’s a lie,” Chaol glared at him. “You haven’t asked me anything. And besides, it wasn’t me that was supposed to question her. It was the  _ king. _ ”

 

“That’s what we realized,” Archer shook his head sadly. “Which means that we might to late to stop it.”

 

“Stop what.” Celaena stiffened. 

 

“They won’t just be questioning her tonight. Aren’t they, Captain?” Chaol was silent. But she could hear a roaring in her head.  _ No. _

 

_ No no no no no no no. Not again, not again, not again. _

 

She bolted.

 

**~~Celaena sees Nehemia’s dead body~~**

 

_ He had known. _ That was the only thought in her head.

 

_ He knew, he knew, he knew. He KNEW this would happen. _

 

Celaena didn’t care about the consequences when she launched herself onto him.

 

And as she gouged her nails across Chaol’s face, slamming him into the wall, she was  _ glad _ for them. She deserved them after all. For leaving her friend. Allowing such horrible things to take place.

 

**~~Skipping fight scene, Celaena has a dagger to Chaol’s heart~~**

 

Chaol lost his grip on her wrist, and the dagger plunged down. And went through. The last thing the Captain saw was the wrathful face of his love.

 

**~~And Chaol is dead.~~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, it helps me improve my writing. Also, any ideas on how this should continue?


End file.
